


I'm Your Only Sunshine

by MusicPrincess655



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kageyama's childhood friend comes for a visit, Hinata has to deal with his jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your Only Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Aka I wanted jealous Hinata, a female Hinata to make original Hinata jealous, and oblivious Kags. This has been sitting in my WIPs FOREVER. Special thanks to the skype group for editing.  
> PS the Japanese name Kaede is pronounced KAH-e-deh (sounds a lot like Katie).  
> PPS This has literally nothing to do with any other fic I've written, this is just self indulgent fluff.

“Race you to the gym, Yamayama-kun,” I teased, already breaking into a sprint.

“As if you could beat me, dumbass,” he snarled, coming in fast on my heels. I won, of course. This time, I’d had a head start. I couldn’t help boasting, just a little.

“Come on, how are we going to win Nationals if you can’t even beat me in a race?” I taunted. It was our first time going to Nationals with our current team, and everyone from Daichi to Tsukishima was excited.

“Shut up, dumbass,” he shot back, but he was grinning in a way that wasn’t even that scary anymore. I was about to reply when-

“TOBY!” came an excited shriek from our right. A girl came sliding in front of Kageyama, hair as bright red as mine swinging in a ponytail behind her. She stood in front of Kageyama, eyes and smile bright and clearly waiting for something.

“Kaede,” Kageyama said back, his voice stiff with surprise. I looked over at him to see his eyes wide open in shock. “My name’s not Toby.”

“My name’s not Kaede,” she shot back, with the biggest shit eating grin I had ever seen. They stood there frozen for another moment before she blurred into action, attacking Kageyama in a hug. I shifted, certain that I would be in the way when he threw this girl off when…

He hugged her back.

_What?_

Kageyama didn’t do hugs. I was his best friend, and the most physical contact I ever got was when he grabbed me while wrestling.

_What are you doing?_

“I missed you, Tobio,” the strange girl smiled into Kageyama’s shoulder. Which, I now realized, she could reach easily, since she was almost as tall as him. Much taller than me, but not quite as tall as Kageyama. So very tall for a girl.

_Who are you?_

“Surely I can’t actually be seeing what I am currently looking at,” a voice drawled behind me. I turned to see that the entire team had reached the gym behind us during…whatever was currently happening. Tsukishima, clearly the one who’d spoken, was wearing his usual sarcastic face. “A girl hugging the King? I thought they were all scared of you.”

“Don’t call him that,” I snapped out of habit as the girl finally let go of Kageyama. Suddenly the entire team was looking at her, so I did too, and…

_Oh no._

She wasn’t just tall, with long hair and a bright smile. She wasn’t just pretty. She was gorgeous, almost as beautiful as Shimizu. How had I missed that?

“Hey, now, Kageyama.” And Tanaka and Nishinoya were stalking closer to the girl. “Why didn’t you tell us you had such a pretty girlfriend?”

The girl let out a laugh at that- _damn it, even her_ laugh _was attractive?_ -as Kageyama went red.

“No, this is my cousin, Katie,” he said, shaking his head. Oh. Cousin. That made this much better. “She’s from America.”

“She doesn’t look like she’s related to you,” Nishinoya commented, in his blunt, Nishinoya way.

“Well, technically we’re not related, but our parents are friends and we grew up together, so we call each other cousin,” the girl, Katie, explained.

“What are you doing here, though?” Kageyama asked her, suddenly looking confused.

“Didn’t Obasan tell you?” she asked. “Since American school lets out earlier for winter break, we’re visiting for Christmas!”

“Really?” he asked, and the way his face lit up at the idea of her visit really shouldn’t have bothered me this much. Nope. Not at all. “Oh, I should introduce you to the team.”

“Well, I know this is Hinata,” she turned her eyes to me. “Short, red-headed spiker? There’s only one.”

“How can you tell he’s a spiker?” Kageyama asked. It was a fair question.

“I can recognize a fellow spiker,” she shook her hair back with another laugh. Kageyama started to introduce her to the other members of the team as her words sunk in. _Fellow spiker_. Of course she played volleyball too. She seemed to hit it off with the team, not even flinching when Nishinoya jumped on her back and kissed her on the cheek and…whoa, even for an American, wasn’t that a little friendly for someone you’d just met? She made friends as fast as I did.

“Anyway, Katie, why didn’t you wait for me to get home?” Kageyama asked after the team was mostly done getting to know her.

“I wanted to see the volleyball team you’re always talking about. Is it okay if I watch your practice?” she asked, turning to Daichi.

“I guess that’s fine,” Daichi nodded. Which meant I had to keep whatever I was feeling to myself while we were practicing. Jealousy? Maybe. I didn’t like her as much as the rest of the team seemed to. Hopefully I could forget about it while we practiced.

Several balls to the face, a few missed spikes, every serve going into the net, and all in all the worst practice I’d had since I knocked the dean’s wig off later, it was clear that I couldn’t forget about it. What made it worse was that no one else seemed to be playing any differently. It really was just me.

“All right, everyone, that’s it for practice today,” Daichi called out. “Hinata, be on your game tomorrow.”

“Yes!” I called, hoping my grin masked everything I was feeling. Why, why did that girl have to show up now?

“Before we clean up…Katie, do you want to show them your spikes?” Kageyama called to her.

“I don’t want to impose…” she started, but Kageyama cut her off.

“I know for a fact that you have your volleyball shoes with you and you want nothing more than to come show off.”

She rolled her eyes.

“Just because you know all my secrets, Tobio, doesn’t mean everyone else has to.”

There it was again. She called him by his first name. No honorific. Even if she was American, she spoke such fluent Japanese that she had to have lived here at some point.

“Just get out here,” Kageyama called, rolling his eyes right back at her.

“What position do you play?” Suga asked.

“I’m the ace!” she grinned. And I felt another pang. Of course she played the position that I still wanted, even after all the times Kageyama reassured me that being a decoy was important and cool.

“It’s been a while, do you still like your tosses high and close to the net?” Kageyama asked her. That’s strange. It was hard to spike close to the net. Even if she was tall for a girl, she wasn’t very tall for a volleyball player. Maybe 175 centimeters. It would be hard for her to spike a ball close to the net, no matter how high it was.

“Yep! Let’s try a normal spike first, and then show off a quick,” she grinned. She tossed the ball to Kageyama, who set the ball high and close to the net, and she jumped, and…

Oh.

She was flying.

She could jump like I could, but being 12 centimeters taller, her entire torso was above the net. No wonder she liked her sets close to the net. With that kind of height, she could spike literally anywhere on the court, including straight down. She put all the power of her upper body into the swing, landing it on the other side with as much power as Asahi always did.

No wonder she was the ace.

“Wow, she jumps like Hinata,” Nishinoya shouted. Tanaka was just as excited.

“I can see why she plays ace,” Asahi nodded.

“Ready to show them a quick?” Katie asked Kageyama. He nodded.

She tossed the ball to him and started running up, as if she was going to spike on the left as she had before, when…

She was slamming the ball down on the other side of the net from the right. If I had blinked, I would have missed her moving.

“Wasn’t that Hinata and Kageyama’s minus tempo?”

“No, wasn’t that even faster?”

“That was his toss from middle school, right?”

“She can hit the King’s toss?”

The babbling died down when Tsukishima spoke up.

“You can catch that toss?”

“I helped invent that toss,” Katie grinned. “Tobio and I have been playing volleyball together since year 2. My parents moved back to America right before year 6, but not before we learned that quick together.”

“So it was you he was tossing to all that time in middle school,” Daichi mused. Katie gave him a strange look, but shrugged it off.

“It’s been a long time since we could play together,” she told Kageyama. “I thought you said you finally found someone who could catch that toss, though?”

“Well, when he’s on his game, Hinata usually can,” Kageyama said. “He can even aim from the spike.”

“Ooo, you can see the court from the top of your jump?” she gasped, turning to me. I tried to keep my face neutral.

“Yes.”

“That’s so _cool_. I wish I could see the court like that, it’s almost a waste that I can jump that high but can’t see where the receivers are.”

Damn it. She was too nice, it was impossible to hate here, even though I wanted to. But I couldn’t. So all I had left was jealousy.

“Hinata? I thought you were coming over tonight?” Kageyama called as I turned to leave. Since it was the last practice of the week, I had planned to sleep over as I usually did on the weekends, if Kageyama didn’t sleep over at my house. Since Katie had shown up, I thought that derailed our plans.

“Um…sure, yeah, let me just grab my bike!” I called over my shoulder. I needed a second for myself.

Just to prolong my torture, we stopped to buy meat buns. While Katie was absorbed by the rest of the team asking questions – particularly Tanaka and Nishinoya – Kageyama stepped over to talk to me.

“I…I might be wrong, but I get the feeling you don’t like Katie?” he asked hesitantly, his voice low and close to my ear. I just shrugged. “Why not? Of all people, I would’ve thought you’d like her the most.”

“Why me?”

“You’re both nuts about being spikers, both nuts about being the ace, and you’re both balls of sunshine,” Kageyama shrugged. “You have similar personalities. I just thought you’d get along with her the best.”

Objectively speaking, I knew he was right. Katie did act a lot like me, and under any other circumstance I would probably be making friends with her. But she was important to Kageyama. Maybe more important than me. I couldn’t get over that.

We all got back to Kageyama’s house, the quietest walk there I’d ever had. Quiet for me, anyway. Katie and Kageyama had been talking almost nonstop.

We settled in Kageyama’s room, but he left to grab drinks.

“So maybe I’m overstepping, but I really want to thank you,” Katie said as soon as he was out of the room.

“What?”

“Well, ever since I left he hasn’t really had a partner to replace me,” she said sadly. “I mean, when we were kids we were scary dependent on each other. Maybe too dependent, it’s kind of a miracle we both survived being separated. He never had anyone who could catch his quick toss after I left, he had a hard time making friends because we got used to doing that together. I remember him calling me at the end of middle school, screaming because I wasn’t there and his team left him.” She bit down on her lip, tears forming in her eyes. “I thought I’d lose him.

“That’s why I was so grateful when he called me again and told me about a little spiker who could catch his tosses and make them even better.” I looked up in shock. He talked about me to her? Was that why I was the only one she recognized from stories alone? “He was…well, happy for him, anyway. He’s happy again, and I think that’s mostly thanks to you. So thank you. For being there when I couldn’t.”

“You really love him, don’t you?” I asked her. Even though her words made my heart lift, I felt my stomach sink. There was no way he would ever choose me when he had this beautiful girl who loved him.

“Well, of course I do,” she laughed. “We call each other cousin, but we really treat each other like siblings. I love him like a brother, and I’m happy he’s finally gotten back into making friends. He took way longer to recover than I did from being separated.”

“So…you aren’t…dating?” I asked, because really, what did I have left to lose at this point. Her eyes widened in shock.

“God, no! That would be like dating my brother, so…ew. Besides…” she trailed off, searching my face for something. Whatever she was looking for, she must have found it, because she continued. “He’s a little too male for me, and I’m a little too female for him.”

My jaw dropped. She couldn’t be saying what I thought she was saying. She smiled gently.

“I have a girlfriend back in the States. She’s kind of my replacement him.”

“So he…he’s…” I couldn’t make my mouth work right.

“I don’t think that’s completely right,” she shook her head. “I think it’s more…he likes who he likes? He just takes a really long time to like anyone. And since we’ve been friends so long and he’s never been interested in me, clearly who he likes isn’t me.”

Kageyama came back at that point, and we had to stop talking. I couldn’t decide if I actually liked Katie now that I wasn’t jealous of her, or hated her more for stirring up all my feelings when I just wanted to keep a lid on them until the end of Nationals.

“Are you okay?” Kageyama asked slowly after we settled down for the night. Katie was sleeping in another room. “You’ve been off ever since Katie showed up. Are you jealous of her?”

I froze. I stopped breathing. I’m pretty sure my heart stopped beating. Had he realized my crush on him?

“Because you don’t have to be,” he went on hurriedly. “Sure, she’s better at volleyball at you now, but that’s just because she’s had a lot more practice than you. And yeah, she’s taller than you, but you might get taller someday, boys get growth spurts late, right? And she’s peaked, you know? She’s not going to get any better than she is right now. You have a lot of natural talent, but she doesn’t. All her jumping and speed are because she worked hard for years for them. You just have them, you’ll get better than her with practice. She won’t be able to go pro, she won’t be good enough. You will, and you’ll be the ace like you want to be, even though your position is definitely cool.”

It was the longest speech I’d ever heard him make, and he was rambling. I sat up from my futon and propped my chin on the edge of the bed.

“Is that why you think I don’t like her?” I asked quietly. He shifted so he could look at me better. “Because she’s better than me at volleyball?”

“At least you’re admitting you don’t like her now,” he muttered. “And yeah, I think you’re acting like you’re jealous. You have that same look you get whenever you see someone you think is really cool at volleyball. Like Asahi-san or Bokuto-san. What other reason would you have to be jealous of her?”

I froze for a minute, my chin still on the edge of his bed, his face not far from mine.

“No, you’re right, that’s why I’m jealous of her,” I tried to laugh it off, moving away, but he caught the back of my head to keep me in place. He’d caught that pause, and his eyes were narrowing.

“Why did you hesitate?” he asked softly. “There’s some other reason you don’t like her. Why?”

He was so close, his breath was gusting across my face. His eyes bored into mine, and I was going to kiss him. I couldn’t believe it, I was going to kiss him and it was going to be a horrible mistake, and I was going to do it anyway.

I pressed my lips against his, feeling him stiffen in shock, which was pretty much the reaction I’d been expecting. But then he softened against me and pressed back, which made me gasp. I hadn’t been expecting that.

It was pretty obvious that neither of us had any idea what we were doing, so I pulled back. His hand lingered in my hair, stroking through it, and it was really distracting.

“I still don’t know why you would be jealous…oh,” he sighed as it finally clicked. “You thought we were dating?” I nodded, knowing he would feel it against his hand in my hair. “No way! It would be like dating my sister. Besides, she’s really gay. And I…I don’t really like people like that.”

I felt my heart stop again. Why had he kissed me back, then?

“Except for you,” he sighed again, more frustrated than before. “I’ve never liked anyone before, and suddenly I like _you_. And you’re a boy, and you’re my teammate, and you’re my rival, and I was so sure you would never like me back. You’re not making fun of me, right? You didn’t just figure out how I felt and kiss me as a practical joke?”

My jaw dropped. It hurt that he could think I would kiss him as a practical joke.

“Why would…I…I would never do that!” I said loudly, almost shouting, and he shushed me. Everyone else in the house was sleeping. “I would never kiss someone I didn’t like!”

“Shh, it’s okay, I believe you,” he said soothingly. I huffed in relief. “So you really do like me?”

“Yes you idiot,” I sighed. I pushed up into his bed. He started.

“What are you doing, dumbass?”

“Cuddling. Shut up. Deal with it,” I snapped. I was too flustered to do anything else. I wiggled under one of his arms and pressed my face into his chest. He tentatively laid his arms around me. He was still getting used to the touches I liked so much.

“You really like me back,” he said again, and I groaned.

“Stop saying it, it’s embarrassing.”

“Shut up, I’m still processing, Let me be happy about this.”

“Are you happy about this?” I looked up. He looked down at me, with that small, pretty smile he got sometimes.

“Of course I am,” he said. I tucked my head back down into his chest and did my best to go to sleep.

I woke up with Kageyama’s chest pressed against my back, his breath sliding across the back of my neck. I cuddled back into him, ready to sleep later. Unfortunately, that was when Katie poked her head in the door.

“Hey, breakfast’s ready…oh,” she said, her face lighting up in a grin as Kageyama stirred and sat up. “Finally! I was getting so sick of getting skype calls from you, talking about this pretty spiker on your team who could finally catch your tosses. I was getting so tired of hearing how awesome Hinata is, how hard he works, how nice his smile is, blah blah blah. How many times did I tell you to just ask him out, Tobio? But nooooooo, you had to torture me first. I told you he liked you back!”

“Go away, Katie, you did not know he liked me back,” Kageyama grumbled. He stroked a hand over my shoulders.

“I totally called it. It was obvious the minute I saw you two. How else did you think I recognized Hinata from your stories?”

She flounced out of the room. I turned to Kageyama.

“You think I’m pretty?”

“No. Maybe. Yes. Shut up.”

“For what it’s worth, I think you’re pretty too. Especially when you smile,” I told him. He turned to me with that asymmetrical smile that made my heart melt.

“Come on, dumbass. Let’s go get breakfast.” He stood up. I followed. He froze in the doorway.

“What?” I snapped after bumping into him.

“What are we going to tell the team?” he asked in horror. I stared back at him, suddenly terrified. My stomach hurt.

“We…we can’t tell them before Nationals,” I said slowly. “We’ll figure something out after Nationals are over.”

He nodded.

***

Turns out, there was no reason to hide it from the team. After a particularly hard match, I forgot everything and flung myself into Kageyama’s arms, kissing him in victory. I remembered myself when I heard the cheers of “Finally!” coming from our team. We both turned around slowly to see the entire team staring at us with varying degrees of happiness on their faces.

“We thought you two were never going to figure it out,” Suga told us.

If the rest of the team approved, there was nothing else for us to worry about. I grinned at Kageyama. This was everything I wanted.


End file.
